Hetalia: Parallel Of Fantasy World
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: While in the world meeting summit, America noticed that England was acting strange. The next thing he knows. A few chosen countries was trap in the fantasy world in separation like him. America decided to find the others as his quest for his journey. (Bromance US/UK (Or shounen-ai because I'm not to sure), and others) note: Don't forget to review, or no update :D
1. Strange

**Writer: I'm on a writer's block now. I'm stuck in chapter 6 for my other story called "Change". Oh yeah, sensei. Thank you for editing. You're the best! (hugs kaori-chan)**

**Since I loved RPG and fantasy so much, I'm going to make it based on that story. Oh yeah, I'm an experience gamer. I played many games like Pangya, 02Jam, Cabal, Rose online, AuditionPh, AuditionSea, Get amped, Grand Chase, Ran online, Ragnarok, Ragnarok2 and many more Ragnarok I played in every version, Band master, and many more. And also, I'm an experience gamer in RPG, too. I wont say it because it's so many -_-U. And another also, I started how to create RPG. But, I'm still at beginner's level. I only know basic stuff. But anyway, I hope you enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. **

**Summary: While in the world meeting summit, America noticed that England was acting strange. The next thing he knows. A few chosen countries was trap in the fantasy world in separation like him. America decided to find the others as his quest for his journey. (Bromance US/UK (Or shounen-ai because I'm not to sure), and others)**

_Chapter 1: Strange..._

**America's PoV~**

I noticed that Iggy was acting strange lately in the meeting room. And also his appearance. Maybe it's because my Hero guts told me to. He looks like his usual 'Gentleman' in appearance if Iggy calls that. We are in the world meeting in my place. As usual, Germany was blabbering about our economy or something boring. I was bored and I wanted to be my turn to have an awesome cool speech about the hero. But...I feel something strange about Iggy. I looked at him worriedly, and I saw his eyes...His eyes were soulless like Japan's, but it was different. I know he wasn't like that when I last visited him two weeks ago. He never takes notes like usual, or listens to everyone's opinions. I looked at France and France looked at me; Our eyes met. His blue eyes were full of worry. He was sitting beside England. How strange that France never teases him. As he shook his head like he read my mind, I decided it's hero time! I stood up immediately and slammed my hands on my wooden table. Hard.

"Minna! The Hero is now bored! And I want hamburgers! I know I never have my cool Heroic speech. But anyway, Why are you guys so quiet!? I order early lunch time!" I said quite cheerfully. From the start when I came inside the meeting room late again, everyone was quiet for some reason. The Italians were shivering and quiet. As Japan looks uncomfortable without reason, while looking around randomly like he feels something. So, my last option is to make my hero début to feel more comfortable.

"Fine...Everyone, we're having our lunch early." agreed Germany easily. He only uses his normal voice. Since the meeting room was quiet from the start, he never uses his loud soldier voice or something like that. Everyone walked towards the exit slowly, leaving me, France, and Iggy behind. When everything looked clear, I approached them. When we surrounded England, I was standing beside England while England and France was still sitting on their own chair.

"Mon cher, what's the matter? Are you okay?" asked France worriedly. France was looking at England while shaking England's shoulder to have some kind of reply. England was silent, like spacing out. I feel annoyed for some reason, so the only thing I usually do is patted his back. Hard.

"Hahahahah! Iggy! Are you seeing your magical friend of yours that never existed? Oh yeah, your tea tastes like shit, and my coffee tastes awesome!" I said with my obnoxious voice while laughing and patting his back many times. But, it never work. I began to pout.

"Iggy, what's wrong? You're scaring us!" I said. He didn't answer. I looked at France as France looks at me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked France. France shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know either, Amérique. He was suddenly like that when I last visited him one week ago. I even tried my best to just annoy him like the usual, but the only thing he does is space out. The only thing I notice is that his eyes are different, oui?" Asked France. I nodded at him in agreement. I took one glance at England. Finally, the silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Soon...The magical world is mine...complete...destruction..." said England. For some odd reason, his voice sounds the same, but different... And then he suddenly laughed creepily, until he black out. Luckily, France catches him before he falls his head on the wooden table. We looked each other in confusion. What is he talking about? Why is England acting strange like that? What's wrong with England? I asked myself in many different questions. Suddenly, France started a conversation as I snap off by thinking so hard inside my mind.

"I don't know what's going on. But the only thing I know is...England was different. Don't you think so?" France asked me as he looked at me. I looked him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, He looks like he's possesed or something. But, I've a terrible feeling that something bad will happens to us." I said seriously. I can be serious all the time, yah know. When I think about ghosts, it creeps me out and scares me. Hahahah! I-I'm not sca-scared. But, the hero must be strong! France looked at the sleeping England.

"Let's postpone the meeting, shall we?" suggested France. He never looks at me, because he was busy looking at England in concern.

"Yeah, leave it to the Hero!"

And so, the meeting was finally started again, and I finally told them that the meeting was over until I run off and exited the meeting room immediate while laughing my heroic laugh as Germany was shouting again like the usual I know. They never notice that England was sleeping on France's shoulder. We already discussed that we're sleeping in England's house. And also babysitting him. I wont disappoint my damsel in distress. Hero's saves the princess, right? If I told Iggy that, he will kill me. Hahahah! That's how I love England.

**Hero America signing off Pov~**

_**to be continue...**_

**Writer: I know the chapter 1 is boring, but it looks like a prologue to me though :3. You can think it's Bromance or shounen-ai what every you want (winks). I'm going to write chapter 2 in advance :D. I wonder what happened to England before he went to the meeting room? I wonder how England dress the same like the usual in the meeting room? (I dunno why I asked that) Ahh~ stop the questioning and you'll find out soon enough. Why the heck I asked some question? I dunno...I dunno, but I feel like it. Do you know why everyone was quiet? Because there's some kind of strange atmosphere lingering around the meeting room. They didn't know what it is. And why did I never type that in the story in the first place but here? Because America never reads the atmosphere, and he was the PoV thingie, right? I'm showing you how America looks a little serious back there, but I think he can read the atmosphere when he tries to.**

_**Translation (I dunno if I'm right. Correct me, okay?)**_

_**Mon cher- (French)- My Dear**_

_**Amérique-(French)- America**_


	2. The Beginning

**Writer: Thank you for Favorite and followers :3. I'm so happy~ I know chapter one is boring, but I don't know about chapter two. Since I'm updating weekly for today, I'll try my best to do so. Thank you for editing Kaori-sensei :). I'll try my best to improve my grammar! Oh yeah, I typed this on last Monday. Since it isn't fair to post it daily, I used weekly instead. Maples, I hate my plot bunnies and writer's block. Someone, please save me and be my hero! I'll just...shut up now since you wont read this anyway *shrugs***

**Oh yeah, Thank you for 1 favorite and 2 followers. I know my story sucks *sobs in the corner*. I'm a very shy, sensitive and pessimistic person. Don't worry. Sometimes, I'm a little bit optimistic :). **

_'I think that I've a new words came from my be reader. Oh yeah, this is how I used by using thoughts and sneak peaks.'_

"Yey! Normal! Yes, I am normal; I mean, I'm trying to say is...this how I used by using normal thingies...Oh whatever! Just read the story, sheesh..." (I'm feeling frustrated when I described things *Pout*)

___Chapter 2: The beginning..._

Later at night, America and France decided to sleep over in England's house.

Without his permission that is.

They were inside England's room. England was sound asleep on his bed, covering his body with his comfy green blanket; he wore his own pink pajama's that France found in England's closet. Of course, America decided he will help England wear his pajama's while France was outside, pouting and sulking at the same time. America didn't want the sleeping England to be molested by France while he was asleep; he knows that Iggy owe this one. America watches England while crossing his arms and leaning on the left side wall near the wooden door. The two of them decided to watch over him by shifting each other over night. Since America first suggested to watch over England, France agreed immediately without complaint. Meanwhile, France was inside the guest room, sleeping not so peacefully because how worried he is. Meanwhile, at America. He looks serious and bored at the same time while watching England's sleeping face. America suggested this idea in the first place to watch over him because he got a strange feeling, but France agreed anyway because he has the same feeling as America.

While America was thinking many things about what they've found in the laundry, they found out that England's favorite military clothes was tattered inside. It was very strange...America knows that England loves embroidery. If England has a hole in his clothes, he will patched it up in no time. France knows that too, but he keeps quiet instead. They decided to wait England to wake himself up. America suggested that they should kick England on his bed while he was asleep, but France declined instead because he saw how tired England is.

_'England sure has many strange feminine hobbies. I think...it was kind of...cute...'_ America thought. He shakes his head off to forget about it.

The night was quiet, and it's 11:59 PM. America's head was nodding slowly as he battled to stay awake. When the clock strikes 12 and have a small noise alarming outside the old grandfather clock, he heard the rustles of cloth. His head snapped up and he woke up immediately because America knows that England isn't wriggling around in his sleep. He looked at England and saw him sitting straight on England's bed. The blanked was pooled down by his sudden movement. He never saw his eyes because England's bangs were covering it.

"England?" called America. He stood up straight and uncrossed his arms.

"Are you okay?" asked America in concern. England looked at America with his soulless eyes. America feels nervous now. But anyway, America wont be nervous that easily because he was the Hero! He decided to approached him. But suddenly, England stood up while his blanket fallen on the floor.

"England?" Called America again, but England didn't reply. He suddenly walked towards him silently. At first, America thought that England was approaching towards him, instead, he walked passed him. America was confused and decided to catch up with England.

"Wait a second, England! Look at me!" ordered America. He walked towards him and grabbed England's shoulder and turned him around, but England was only spacing out at him.

"England! Speak to me! It's me, the hero America! Earth to England! Come on, wake up! You're creeping me out, dude!" said America loudly while shaking England's shoulder many times, but England was not responding. Suddenly, someone opened the door. America looked saw France, rubbing his sleep off by using his left hand on his left eye.

"What's going on, Amérique?" asked France and suddenly yawns while covering his mouth. He wore his pink night gown.

"France! England is finally awake, but he's not responding to anything! I think the alien was brainwashing him, of course Tony didn't brainwash him, or maybe some ghost possess him! Don't worry I, the hero, shall wake the damsel in distress!" said America in his loud voice; He was proud saying that. France only shook his head while closing his eyes in exasperation, but he was amused at the same time because America said that England was 'The Damsel In Distress'. If the normal England heard that, he will shouting at him with colorful words and insults.

"The moon..." whispered England out of the blue. The two of them snap off and looked at England.

"The moon what? Hahahaha, I know was round and wh-" said America, but he was cut off by France. America knows that he was blabbering around because of nervousness. England sure is acting weirder. He thought that he was weird from the start because he was talking to into thin air, or England's dictionary was: He was talking to his 'magical' friends.

"Amérique, shushed!" said France with a glare. America decided to shut up and follow France's order for only one time. Suddenly, England laughed crazily and creepily.

"Hahahahah, Perfect! It is...almost..." England said and was cut off by a mysterious force that the two didn't know. England suddenly shoved the surprised America away and touched his head with his two hands like he was in pain. Luckily, France caught America before he fell on the floor.

"Shut the bloody up! You...wont easily control me...you git!" growled England and suddenly kneeled. America and France was surprised and dumbfounded at the same time.

"Hahahah, is England going crazy or what?" asked America loudly like it was totally normal. But inside his tone was underlaced with worry, and he knows it wasn't normal while he was looking at France. France and America stood beside each other. France looked at him and shook off his head like saying, no-it-was-not-normal-and-something-is-up.

"Bloody...America...I'm not...Ugh! I've no time for this! I believe in you, everyone... Santra ba~ dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera, Santra ba~ dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera." said England while chanting his spell over and over again. England was sweating and looked at them. France and America was surprised that there's some kind of magic circle underneath England, and also his eyes...His left side was not soulless other than his right side. England looks at them in pain while chanting his spell. The two of them couldn't understand what England was saying. Suddenly, there's a flash of light surrounding the room. France and America shielded their eyes from the blinding light; They didn't know what's happening. But America and France knows that...England looks in trouble and something else might happen to them. They never know that it did. At that, everything turns black in their sight.

___**To be Continue~**_

**__****A little sneak peak in the next chapter~**

_"____Bloody Git! Who the bloody are you!?" yelled the British man. He was glaring at the mysterious man in front of him. The mysterious man was wearing his black cloak, hiding his face with his hood. The mysterious man only chuckled._

_"____That's an easy question, I want...you." said the mysterious man. The English nation knows that he was smiling while he says that. Suddenly, England realized something about the mysterious man's accent and voice. England was looking at him with wide eyes in shocked expression._

_"____That voice..."_

_"____Hahahah, it is." said the Mysterious man. Suddenly, red light of the magic circle that England recognized was glowing below him while chanting his spell. England was kneeling in one knee, to weak to stand up because of the fight they occur a little while ago. He was still wearing his usual military clothes; it was tattered now._

_"____Bloody no!" cried England. When the mysterious man finished chanting his spell, the room lit by the a mysterious light. Inside England's room, England was unconscious on the floor while the mysterious man disappeared._

___Brown eyes that suddenly rarely opens. He blinked and sat straight on his queen size bed with sweat dropping in every parts of his body. He looked around in confusion. He never knows where he is, but the strange feeling he got was...He needs to wait someone...someone important. He felt scared by suddenly waking up in unknown place. He was wearing white gown like in the hospital. But he knows that he wasn't in the hospital. Being a Nation heals faster than human, so there's no need to go in the hospital. He looked above the wide big ceiling. He knows that he wasn't inside his house or his Friend's, so he decided to wait someone to rescue him_

_"____That dream...looks real..." He said sadly. He never knows why he was sad. But, something tells him that the future looks...He shook his head, and he decided to do his favorite past time: Siesta._

**__****End of sneak peak...**

**Writer: I'm nice, so I'm giving you a sneak peak :3. I think the next chapter is longer than here *Pout*. I wonder who's that mysterious person. I already given the hints from the start. I wonder if you already guess? *Giggles* And also, my mind is debating if I want USUK or only brotherly love. I can't make up my mind! *sobs in the corner* **


End file.
